Vespiquen vs. The Pain
Vespiquen vs. The Pain is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Vespiquen from Pokémon, and The Pain from Metal Gear Sold 3: Snake Eater. Description Pokémon vs. Metal Gear Solid. Today, two being capable of controlling bees/hornests at will, will battle each other to the death, to maintain control over the bees. But which in the superior controller of the black and yellow insects? The Beehive Pokémon, or The Hornet Soldier? Interlude Boomstick: AHH! Not the Bees! Not the BEES! AAAHAHHHHHHH!!!! Wiz: Did you seriously have to make that reference Boomstick? Boomstick: Well it makes sense since these next two combatants can control bees for combat. Vespiquen, the Beehive Pokémon. Wiz: And The Pain. One of the six members of the Cobra Unit. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Vespiquen Wiz: In the world of Pokémon, there a tons of Bug-Type Pokémon throughout the world. Boomstick: From butterflies to moths. Mantises and stag beetles. And even a bug that's been extinct for over 300 million years have been spotted. Wiz: And it shouldn't come as to no surprise that there are a handful of bee Pokémon. There's Beedrill, who made it's debut in Generation I. Boomstick: And there is the useless Combee. A three-headed Bee Pokémon that's only capable of creating honey. Wiz: But if one of those Combee just so happen to be a female, she will eventually evolve into the Combee's queen; the Beehive Pokémon; Vespiquen. Vespiquen makes a battle cry. Boomstick: Vespiquen is the traditional dual Bug/Flying Type that you see in every goddamn region. Stand in at 3'11", weighing nearly 85 pounds, Vespiquen is one heavy bug. Wiz: And despite her large size, and, rather tiny wings, Vespiquen is more than capable of flying in the air without any effort. In a way, she's very similar towards a real life bee. Boomstick: Come again? Wiz: You see, according to scientists, with the size of a bee is, and how small their wings are, bees shouldn't be able to fly in the air at all. And yet, they still are more than capable. Boomstick: Nature. You are mysterious. Wiz: That, I agree. Boomstick: Well besides the fact that she shouldn't be able to fly, and just ignoring scientists in general, Vespiquen is shown to be a bulky bug. Her Defense and Special Defense stat are tied to being her strongest stats. Her Attack and Special Attack are tried for second, and her HP is in third. But because of that bulk, Vespiquen is among one of the more slower fully evolved Bug Pokémon. Wiz: But while she maybe slow, Vespiquen makes it up for, technically having an entire bee army on her person. Boomstick: Where does she hide those bees of her? Inside those massive hips of hers? Wiz: That's right. Boomstick: Really? I was just making a joke about that. Wiz: But here's the thing; those "Hips" of hers aren't actually hips. That's an entire beehive that she uses as both a "dress" and can use to store her bee army. Boomstick: Really? Wiz: I'm being dead serious about this Boomstick. Boomstick: Oh, okay. Well aside from the beehive for an ass, Vespiquen, like every goddamn Pokémon, has a special ability she can use during a Pokémon Battle. In fact, she as two abilities; Pressure, and her hidden ability; Unnerve. Wiz: Though, like every Pokémon, Vespiquen can only use one ability, and is stuck with it, practically for forever. Pressure is an ability that raises the usage of the opponent's PP by two, as oppose to one. As of her hidden ability, Unnerve prevents the opponent from using or eating any berries during a battle, simply because they find Vespiquen terrifying. Boomstick: Can't say I blame them. Vespiquen looks somewhat creepy to those who aren't use to her looks. And for this Death Battle, we are going to give Vespiquen her hidden ability Unnerve, since Pressure won't do shit in this battle. But I highly doubt that Unnerve will help her in this battle either. Wiz: It gets a bit more interest. You see, Vespiquen is one of the few, if not, only Pokémon to have three signature moves. Defend Order, Heal Order, and Attack Order. Boomstick: Defend Order is a Bug-Type move that raises the users defense and special defense stats by one level. Heal Order allows Vespiquen to heal a good portion of her health. And Attack Order causes the bees inside Vespiquen to attack her opponent, and has a higher chance of a critical hit. Wiz: She also has razor sharp claws that she can use to Slash at her opponent, somehow, captivate her opponent, which will result in their attacks getting weaker, can fire Gems from the red gem on her forehead, and can bestow a deadly Toxin at her opponent, should she require to fight. Boomstick: Vespiquen is a deadly bee. While she may not be the strongest Pokémon, and hell the strongest Bug-Type Pokémon in general, she makes is up with versatility. Wiz: Since she's a Bug/Flying type, Vespiquen is capable of resisting Grass, Bug and Fighting Type move, as is even immune to Ground Type moves. However, because she's a Bug/Flying type, Vespiquen has a lot of weaknesses. She's weak against Flying, Fire, Electricity, Ice... Boomstick: And especially Rock. Vespiquen may be a bulky Pokémon, but she cannot defend against Rock-Type moves to save her live. Plus, because she's slower than most fully evolved Pokémon, she does have trouble avoiding her opponent's attack, and hell going first in general. In fact, Vespiquen is so slow, her pre-evolution Combee is actually faster than her. Well, that's what you get when you have those massive hips when you're in a battle. They'll just slow you down! Wiz: I already told you Boomstick! Those are not her hips! That's a beehive. Boomstick: Still doesn't change the fact that she's still rather slow. A female Combee is seen. Combee is make her battle cry. What? Combee is Evolving! (Evolution Theme Playing) Combee is evolving. A large flash appears and Vespiquen is seen. Vespiquen makes her battle cry. (Evolution Complete Theme) Congratulations! You're Combee has evolved into Vespiquen. The Pain Wiz: Between the years of 1940s and 1960s, there was a group of legendary war heroes known as the Cobra Unit. Each member were given an alias that represented a certain emotion during war. These six were are not only soldiers, but all except for one had supernatural abilities. Boomstick: The Cobra Unit was led by a woman known as The Joy, or as she's more commonly known as, the Boss. She leads 5 other members which includes a psychic, an elderly sniper, a pyromaniac with 2nd and 3rd degree burns, a..... spider warrior.... okay! And the one we're going to that about; the Hornet Soldier himself; The Pain. Wiz: Born sometime in between 1905 and 1914, The Pain was once an ordinary child. Boomstick: That is until some kind of parasite infected his body, which resulted in him gaining the ability to control bees to do whatever the hell he want. Hey, this is Metal Gear so you shouldn't be surprised. Wiz: And you also shouldn't be surprised that Boomstick made several mistakes. Boomstick: What the hell are you talking about? Wiz: First of all, The Pain can't control bees, he controls hornets. Secondly, he's not actually controlling them. The parasites that infected him actually gave him the ability to secrete pheromones from his body which attracts insects towards him. Boomstick: First of all, Fuck you for saying that I made several mistakes, and saying it like a complete prick! And secondly, it still sound like The Pain is controlling the hornets. Wiz: Well maybe if you did a bit of research on the Death Battle analyses then I might be a bit more lenient. Boomstick: That's your job not mine. Wiz: (*groan with annoyance.) Anyway, After learning of him new abilities, The Pain would frequently have a swarm of hornets land on him and sting him, multiple times. The large amount of pain he'd received on a daily basic would result in him receive a large amount of adrenaline. Boomstick: So basically he's a sadomasochistic? Wiz: Pretty much. Boomstick: Some time before World War II, The Pain joined the Cobra Unit. With their skills the Cobra Unit were declared war heroes for allying themselves with the Ally Forces. But sadly, because the war had ended, the Cobra Unit was disbanded. Wiz: It wasn't until on August 24th 1964, when The Boss decided to "betray" America and join the KGB and Colonel Volgin, when the Cobra Unit rejoined. And no big surprised, The Pain decided to rejoin the unit. Boomstick: But what did he do beforehand? Wiz: I don't know. Start a hornet farm maybe? Boomstick: Well, while Wiz here is trying to figure out what The Pain did before he decided to betray America, let's talk about his skills with hornet control. As Wiz already stated, The Pain can secrete a strange odor that can attract hornets. With that, The Pain can command them to do various things. From doing the ordinary like having his hornets sting his enemies, to something as awesome as creating armor made of hornets. Wiz: He can also use his hornets to grab people, and literally lift them from the ground, and can even command them to give him weapons like grenades and tommy guns. Boomstick: Really? But if that's the case, how many Hornets does it take to lift someone? Wiz: A really huge amount. Boomstick: Really? You're not going to do some math to determine how many hornets it takes in order to lift a human? Wiz: Well, I would, and I was planning on using Sokolov's weight, in order to determine to how many hornets it requires to lift him in the air, but the problem is that no matter how much I looked, I couldn't find Sokolov's weight anywhere. Boomstick: Man. That must suck for you. Wiz: It did. But aside the fact that I couldn't find the data for how many hornets it takes to lift a human being, The Pain can also use them for other purpose. Not only can he can create armor made of hornets, he can also create a duplicate of himself. Boomstick: But, I thought hornets can't camouflage. Wiz: They can't camouflage Boomstick. What the hornets do is cover The Pain with their bodies, and then have the remaining millions create a copy of The Pain to throw off their enemies. In fact their skills of so great, even someone like Big Boss can be deceived. Boomstick: And we all know that he's a legendary soldier. Wiz: Plus, this was before the time when Big Boss lost his right eye. Not to mention, The Pain as one final trump card he can use if he's desperate in combat. Boomstick: By taking off his mask and.... OH MY GOD!!! HOLY FUCK!! What the hell happened to his face!? Wiz: Well, remember how he would have hornets sting him constantly? Boomstick: Uh-huh. Wiz: Well because he had those hornets sting him, and latch onto his body, The Pain's face eventually became welted and deformed. And since his body was stung by his hornets, that must mean that his entire body is all scarred up as well. Boomstick: So, does that also mean it's all scarred up down.... there... too? Wiz: I'm not even going to answer that question. Anyway, when The Pain is desperate, he'll take off his mask, and literally spit out three hornets from his mouth. These Hornets are known as Bullet Bees. Boomstick: Two things; One; I thought he can only control hornets, not bees. And two; He has insects living inside him!? Wiz: I don't know. I guess he calls them Bullet Bees because "Bullet Hornets" isn't as catchy. But really, you shouldn't be surprised since the members of the Cobra Unit are fucked up. Boomstick: Understatement of the goddamn decade, Wiz. And the Pain is no exception. Or rather, the Bullet Bees are, since they don't sting the enemy to death. Instead they will burrow inside the enemy's flesh.... and then proceed to eat them from the inside out. Wiz: Luckily for Big Boss though, he is quick to perform self-surgery on himself, and extracts them before they can get a chance to kill him. Boomstick: The Pain is a deadly member of the Cobra Unit. Before his death by the hands of Big Boss, he was one of five members still alive after World War II. Not to mention, with the aid of his hornets, he was able to single-handedly wipe out all of the members in the Ocelot Unit by stinging to death.... save for Major Ocelot, AND was able to hold his own against the likes of Big Boss in his youth. Wiz: That being said, The Pain isn't without his flaws. Because he solely focuses on having his hornets do most of the dirty work, it's most likely he's not the best at hand-to-hand combat. Plus, when it comes to confronting an opponent underwater, then the Pain can't really do much. Boomstick: And why's that? Wiz: Well, much like most insects, hornets can't swim nor dive underwater. And should a hornet get wet, then they get heavier, resulting in them having a harder, if not making it impossible to fly. Boomstick: But if that's the case, why did The Pain ambush Big Boss in an area filled with water? Wiz: I guess he was giving Big Boss one of two choices. Either be stung to death by his hornets, or drown to avoid the sting. Boomstick: But because this is Big Boss we're talking about, he decided to go with door number 3, and kill off The Pain, which makes him the first one to fall by Big Boss' hands. Wiz: It's sad but it's true. The Pain was the first one to fall by Big Boss' hands. But that doesn't mean he's not a threat towards anyone. Boomstick: Especially if they have a hornet allergy. The Pain: I've caught you at last. We are the sons of The Boss. ...I am The Pain... I will guide you to a world of anguish beyond your imagination... Let's get started! '' Death Battle (''The scene begins in Tselinoyarsk, USSR. Vespiquen and a small group of Combee are seen flying out of Chyornaya Peschera wear they encounter a lake area .) Vespiquen commands her Combee to search the area in hopes for some honey. As the Combee are searching, a group of hornets appear and begin to surround them. Vespiquen watches in shock as her subjects are being attacked by the hornets. She attempts to command the Combee to retreat, only to see them getting stung multiple times, and fainting. Getting irritated and enraged, Vespiquen uses Gust to blow the hornets away. As she's doing this.... ???: What an interesting hornet you are! Vespiquen hears a mysterious voice. She then proceeds to look up and sees a huge ball of hornets. ???: You will make a find addition to my hive! The ball of hornets disperses revealing a masked man. The masked man successfully lands on the small piece of land. The Pain: I am The Pain! I will guide the world of anguish beyond anyone's imagination. Join me, and my cause. Instead of accepting his offer, Vespiquen makes angrily buzzing noices. The Pain: You dare deny my generous offer? Then I will show you a world of pain, and claim your bees for myself. Fight Both The Pain and Vespiquen attack each other by commanding swarms of their respected bugs towards each other. The Pain using his pheromones, while Vespiquen uses Attack Order. The swarm of insects collide with each other, as neither of them are giving an inch. The Pain proceeds to call another group of hornets by his side. The Pain: Tommy Gun! The hornet bring forth a tommy gun by The Pain's side and hand it to him. He then proceeds to fire his tommy gun at Vespiquen. The tommy gun managed to hit Vespiquen, resulting in her swarm to fall back. The Pain's hornets then proceeded to attack an injured Vespiquen, by stinging her multiple time. Despite her getting stung multiple time, the stinging doesn't do much. Vespiquen does however, uses Defense Order to increase her defenses. She then proceeds to use Attack Order against to push The Pain's hornets away from her. As Vespiquen is regaining her footing, she spots The Pain with an large swarm of hornets covering his entire body, creating armor. Before she attack The Pain, Vespiquen proceeds to use Heal Order, to have her bees heal her injuries. During this, The Pain commands his hornets. The Pain: Grenade! The hornets proceed to carry the grenade towards Vespiquen. In defense, Vespiquen uses Power Gem and fired a large stone of energy at the swarm carrying the grenade. The Power Gen successfully hit, and causes the grenade to explode, with the explosion barely missing Vespiquen. Enraged by The Pain, Vespiquen is about to perform Attack Order. However.... Vespiquen: Vesip? Vespiquen now spots two Pains in Hornet-Clad Armor. The Pain: Can you figure out which one is real? Confused, and picking randomly, Vespiquen proceeds to use Power Gem on the one on the right. The Power Gem hits....... and was successful. The Power Gem managed to successfully hit The Pain, causing the hornets to scatter, some of them getting crushed by the Power Gem, and The Pain being sent flying back and into the water. The Pain struggles for a bit until he managed to climb back onto the center area. Growing irritated by Vespiquen, The Pain proceeded to pull off his mask, revealing his welted face. He then proceeds to fire three Bullet Bees out of his mouth. The Bullet Bees fly towards Vespiquen. She attempts to avoid the bees by flying away from them, and even firing a few Power Gems at them. She managed to destroy one of them, but the other two continue charging at Vespiquen. In a desperate attempt, Vespiquen uses Attack Order to have her swarm attack the Bullet Bees. The Bees managed to grab onto the Bullet Bees and proceed to rip them apart. The Pain witnesses his Bullet Bees getting destroyed one by one. The Pain: My Bees! You'll pay for that! The Pain proceeded to command his hornets to launch an all-out attack on Vespiquen. Vespiquen response by using Attack Order on The Pain's Hornet. The swarms are ramming into each other, with either swarm giving an inch. As the swarms continue ramming into each other, a large portion of the black and yellow insects drop down into the water. Despite this, the Swarms eventually got larger and larger to the point where neither The Pain and Vespiquen can see each other. The Pain: Do not give up my children! Let nothing remain of that insect! As this is going on however, The Pain spots three red light emerging from the swarm. The Pain: What the... Vespiquen: Vespi.... The Pain realizes what Vespiquen is planning on doing and tries to come up with a counter attack. The Pain: Defend me my children! A small portion is about to defend The Pain, Vespiquen proceeds to use Power Gem. Vespiquen:.... Quen!!!! A large blast of energy emerges from Vespiquen's forehead, killing a large portion of The Pain's hornets. Just as the hornets were about to defend The Pain, The Pain ends up getting hit by the Power Gem. The Pain is sent flying, as he ends up coughing blood in the process. Defenseless, Vespiquen proceeds to use Attack Order at an airborne Pain. The bees managed to grab and attack The Pain, stinging him multiple times, and critically injuring him. In an act of generosity, Vespiquen decides to have her bees toss The Pain back onto the center area. The Pain struggles to get back up after the beating he received. Just as he was about to command his hornets to attack Vespiquen, Vespiquen flies near The Pain, and ends it with a Power Gem onto The Pain's skull, splattering it, and killing him. With The Pain dead, the hornets fly away. Vespiquen flies away from the corpse of The Pain. As she's doing that The Pain's body explodes that to a microbomb planted in his body. Vespiquen was surprised for a bit, but shrugs and continues flying away. KO * Vespiquen checks the downed Combee. * The Pain's burning corpse is seen. Conclusion Boomstick: Forget the bees being in this guy's eyes! Now he's got gems in his eyes. Wiz: Both Vespiquen and The Pain are very skilled when it comes to commanding the yellow and black insects. And both of them have very similar traits when it comes to commanding them. Boomstick: Both can command the bees to attack their foe, as well as use the insects to create armor. But sadly, Vespiquen had one trump card that gave her the edge; she could command her bees to heal herself. The Pain is never seen healing himself with his hornet. In fact, if anything, The Pain's hornets inflicts, for lack of a better term, pain on himself. Wiz: But that didn't mean that The Pain didn't have some advantage. For one, The Pain was slightly faster than Vespiquen, which resulted in him attacking first on multiple occasions. Plus, he could use his two secondary weapons in the fight, with his grenades being his best weapon. But since Vespiquen is a rather bulky Pokémon, not only could she endure The Pain's grenades, she could also increase her defenses, and heal the injury she'd received in battle. Boomstick: And before anyone asks, "Oh, Wiz, Boomstick, how could Vespiquen's bees inflict any damage since she was attacking with her Combee?" That's where you're mistaken. In every Pokémon game thus far, if Vespiquen's Pokémon Trainer command her to use Attack Order, you can clearly see that she attacks with bees oppose to those pathetic Combee. And this also includes her Defense Order and Heal Order attack. Which I just realized, can't The Pain take control of Vespiquen's bees like he can control his hornets through pheromones? Wiz: Well, that's unfortunately never explained. But if I had to've guess, I would say no. After all, The Pain is only seen controlling Hornets, and eventually his Bullet Bees. But when it comes to the bullet bees, it's possible that they aren't even real bees. They might be mechanical bees. Boomstick: Mechanical bees? In 1964? You're joking right? Wiz: I wish I was. After all, no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find any information about real life bullet bees. Anywhere. Plus, how many bees do you know that can generate a red stream of light when they fly? Boomstick: In all the bees I've seen, and got stung by, none. Wiz: I think I rested my case. Plus this is the Metal Gear solid series. Odd stuff like that is considered normal. Anyway, the one advantage that Vespiquen actually had, that resulted in her victory is her move Power Gem. Since Power Gem is a Rock-Type move, and rock is strong against bugs, that ultimately meant that she could crush The Pain's hornets with ease, as well as The Pain in general. So it was only a matter of time before Vespiquen could deliver the finishing blow. Boomstick: In the end, The Pain got Stung. Wiz: The Winner is Vespiquen. Next Time Battle of the Emotionless Minions. Who will be rooting for? Vespiquen The Pain Who do you want to win? Vespiquen The Pain Who's your favorite Bee Controller? Vespiquen The Pain Did you agree with the outcome of Vespiquen vs. The Pain? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Insect' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies